herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ivor (Minecraft: Story Mode)
NOTE: This article is only about Ivor's role in the last 5 episodes in the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode and his role in the sequel, Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two, where he is a hero, not in the first 3 episodes in the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode where he is a villain. For his role in the first 3 episodes of the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode, click here. Ivor is a major antagonist-turned-protagonist in the Minecraft: Story Mode series from Telltale, appearing as the secondary antagonist-turned-major protagonist of the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode. (He was the secondary antagonist in episode 1-2, and became a minor antagonist in episode 3. Later, starting from Episode 4, he becomes a supporting character. In episodes 5-8, he becomes a major protagonist, and a good mentor to Jesse.) He becomes a supporting protagonist in its sequel, Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two. He is a disgruntled former member of the Order of the Stone who quit due to their lies. In retaliation, Ivor spawned a Wither Storm, presumably to prove that the Order are not what they claim to be (though there were better ways to do so). He is voiced by Paul Reubens, who is best known for Portraying Pee-Wee Herman. He first appeared in the first episode of Season 1, The Order of the Stone. History Background Ivor, alongside his friends Soren, Gabriel, Elleegard, and Magnus, were once members of the Order of the Stone, a group of supposed legendary heroes. Along with the others, he defeated the Ender Dragon and entered the legend. However, Ivor left the Order due to the Order lying about their legend and being frauds: Whatever legendary powers and abilities that the Order had were not learned from training, experience, and study that allowed them to overcome challenging obstacles like Ender Dragon itself, but rather granted by Soren in secret with Command Block' reality warping ability. Therefore, the Order themselves actually don't know how to use their granted powers that they not ready against Ender Dragon in their supposed legendary battle, prompt Soren to use Command Block again to destroy the Dragon, this time, in front of his friends. Gabriel, Elleegard, and Magnus tolerate Soren when he revealed that his Command Block was the source of their powers, and even agreed to made up the story of their supposed legendary battle to avoid facing ridicule for incapability to defeat Ender Dragon. Since that moment, despite the Order giving him all their treasures in exchange for keeping the truth secret, he vowed to get revenge on all the order and came up with the idea to summon a special Wither, with the command block used to defeat the Ender Dragon. Season 1 ''A Block and a Hard Place'' In A Block And A Hard Place, Ivor follows Jesse's Gang to their hideout where they are hiding from the Wither Storm. He is seen arguing with Soren. Jesse interrupts and Ivor reveals that he has a plan to help them destroy the Wither Storm. He explains that Jesse's Gang is in danger because he programmed the Wither Storm to track the Amulet. Jesse reveals that he has the Amulet, which Ivor didn't know. Soren explains that they saw Endermen pull apart the Wither Storm, and they create a plan to lure the Wither Storm towards Soren's Fortress (Which is infested with Endermen from the end flooding with water). Ivor explains that they are forgetting about the Command Block. He tells them that he has an Enchanted Book with the power of the Command Block itself in his fortress that they could use to create an Enchanted Weapon with the power to destroy the Command Block. Ivor tells them, however, that his fortress is in the Far Lands. When Jesse's gang stumble upon a swamp on their journey to the Far Lands, Jesse sees a witch hut and decides to steal a cake from the hut. But Ivor tells him about witches, and the player can either choose to warn his/her friends or steal the cake. Ivor is not seen again until Soren tells the truth about the Order, at Ivor's fortress in the Far Lands. After Soren tells the truth to Jesse, Ivor barges into the room containing his Enchanted Book, and tells Jesse about who the Order really are, along with why he unleashed the Wither Storm in the first place (which was to show the Minecraft world that the Order was a bunch of liars and cowards). Later when Jesse's gang return to Soren's temple with the Enchanted tool, (player-determinant) Gabriel or Soren run away from the gang, and Ivor pursues them. Ivor is seen again at Reuben's funeral. If the player decides to keep the truth about the Order hidden, Ivor will shake his head in disapproval and nod in approval if you let Gabriel tell the truth. ''Order Up! In this episode and beyond, Ivor has become more heroic. He has now become a member of the New Order of the Stone, giving them information and tips about where they can find treasures. Some time after Episode 4, he gives the New Order of the Stone a tip regarding a treasure in an old temple. After they return from the temple with a treasure, Ivor is seen in town arguing with the townspeople over his "new house", which reassembles a skull with tentacles, is made mostly of stone brick and has lava pouring out of its "mouth". Jesse has the option to tear it down or let it be. Depending on Jesse's choices, the townspeople will either start tearing it down, much to Ivor's anger, or storm off, while Ivor gloats. Regardless, when Ivor learns that Jesse found a treasure, he says to meet them in The Treasure Room in ten minutes. Either Jesse or Olivia tells Ivor that they found something at the temple in the jungle he told them about. Ten minutes later, he meets Jesse, Petra and Lukas in the New Order of the Stone's Treasure Room and tells them that the enchanted flint and steel they found belonged to "The Old Builders", who also supposedly owned "The Eversource", a treasure supposedly capable of producing an endless supply of precious materials. Season 2 ''Jailhouse Block At the very end of the 3rd episode, Jailhouse Block, Romeo summons him (while being disguised as Jesse), while Ivor is wearing a costume, and he becomes a bounty hunter. Romeo tells him that he "can't let anyone run around disguised as him/her or his/her friends", and tells him to "make sure they are behaving themselves". With that, Ivor takes the Amulet, and leaves in a puff of smoke. ''Below the Bedrock'' Ivor first appears out of some smoke, and Jesse sees him. They both clash, with the latter's friends watching. Jesse makes a move by missing Ivor's sword that almost cut off his/her head. Then, Ivor shows Jesse that he's holding potions, and they continue to fight. After that, Ivor is excited to see the real Jesse, and that he's now a ninja. Quotes Gallery Wither Storm.JPG|Ivor with his developing Wither Storm. Veryannoying.JPG|Hadrian talking to Jesse in the Dormitory. (Ivor can be seen on the far left.) LavaRace 1920x1080.jpg|Ivor and Jesse during the Old Builder Games. Hadrian falling.jpg|Ivor and the others watching as Jesse eliminates Hadrian. JB Ninja Ivor.png|Ivor as the bounty hunter working for Romeo. RomeoandIvor.PNG|Ivor taking Romeo's orders. Trivia *Ivor was one of the few villains in the game who, gameplay-wise, can never directly kill Jesse. *Ivor was confirmed to be the bounty hunter that Romeo summoned, while the latter was disguised as Jesse. It was also confirmed that Ivor thinks he is taking his orders from Jesse, but wanted to find out the truth. Eventually, in Below the Bedrock, he finds the real Jesse and helps him/her stop Romeo. *Ivor is one of the only four characters in the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode who appears in all eight episodes, along with Jesse, Petra (depending on player's choice), and Lukas. External links * * Navigation Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Magic Category:Cowards Category:Loyal Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Supporters Category:Mentor Category:Neutral Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Elderly Category:Heroic Liars Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Genius Category:Right-Hand Category:Heroic Creator Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Self-Aware Category:Protectors Category:Master Orator Category:Damsels Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Adventurers Category:Honorable Category:Sympathetic Category:Fighter Category:Ninjas Category:Rescuers Category:Servant of a Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minecraft Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Revived Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tragic